


Remember Argelius II

by NB_Cecil



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, S02 E07 A Wolf in the Fold, Sex Work, Slash, Trans!Jim Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: A double drabble in which Kirk and McCoy reminisce on old times—an alternativeA Wolf in the Foldwhere no-one got murdered and Kirk and McCoy made it to that bar.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk/Leonard “Bones” McCoy/Unnamed Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Remember Argelius II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all_new_wolverine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_new_wolverine/gifts).



> _A Wolf in the Fold_ is an irredeemably terrible episode, and I’m not trying to redeem it here.

“You remember Argelius II, Bones?” 

“Mmm,” Bones hummed. He fumbled the fastening on Jim’s pants open and slipped his hand in. “Hard to forget.”

Jim rolled his hips, grinding into his friend’s hand. “Going to that bar was one of my better ideas.”

“You were right about the women. They _were_ so—”

“Good to be among other trans people, y’know?” Jim spoke over him, cutting him off. “Even if it was only for a couple of hours. That’s the one thing I really missed on our missions, being in spaces where we’re the majority. I—Ahhh.” He groaned and broke off his speech, panting as Bones pressed two fingertips against his cock.

“I should do this more often.” Bones grinned, rubbing circles over his cock. Jim’s response was lost in a gasp. “Now that Argelian, she fucked you beautifully.”

“She did.” Jim agreed.

“And it was a pleasure to suck that lovely little cock of yours while she did it.” Bones purred, picking up the pace with his hand.

“Oh, you liked that, did you?” Jim grinned. “Perhaps I’ll let you do again.”

“Now?” Bones looked hopefully at his friend.

“Later. You can get me off with your hand first.”


End file.
